


The cottage

by ruminatingravens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruminatingravens/pseuds/ruminatingravens
Summary: Bucky Barnes is discovered by Arianna Stark (OFC), bruised and battered. She decides to sew up the stranger and waits for him to wake up.(Okay, I'm super bad at this shit.)





	The cottage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a piece I had written about a year ago, I think it is safe to say that it is an intro to the story of Bucky and Tony Stark’s sister – Arianna Stark (OFC).  Flexing my writing muscles a bit, I hope to write more of this story soon. Cheers.

Three days had gone by and I did not even notice. Three days it has been since I actually got some decent sleep. All I could think of was his beautiful frozen face, his chiselled jawline and his perfectly sculpted lips. There he was, snoring away on my little bed, occupying every inch of it. He was so huge that his legs were drooping over the edge and no doubt chillier than the normal body temperature. 

I sat next to him on my reclining chair which was now my make-shift bed and stroked his silken hair, sprawled on the snowy white pillows, carelessly. He looked like a beautiful black wolf trapped in a cold winter morning. 

I gripped my hair in frustration, how can someone look so calm and sexy at the same time while they are asleep!? Well, food for thought! I sighed and I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I could stare at this Greek God all day and not get tired, I knew that for certain. 

He was mumbling something in his sleep and I was curious. I placed my ear an inch away from his feverish lips, trying to listen to what he was chanting.  _ Don't make me forget everything! Don't make me forget everything! I don't want to start all over again!  _ He sounded traumatised and I could do nothing. 

I had no choice but to soothe this beautiful man's ramblings, a torn expression plastered on his face. I stood up, lifted his extremely heavy head, placed it on my lap as I sat down on my bed. It really did feel good to finally be reunited with my little bed. I kept stroking his hair and lulled him. I could not bear to hear the pain in his voice as he said those words, over and over again.

_ It's okay, you're going to be alright, you're going to be alright. _ I kept cooing over him, there was something about his voice that choked me. I could hear the agony in it, so raw and poignant. 

He fidgeted for about five seconds as I tried to calm him down. But his eyes shot open and he awoke like the west wind toppling over a gigantic ship! He grabbed the sheets and broke into a cold sweat, panting feverishly. He looked at me, perplexed and demanding an explanation with his eyes. 

'Hey, you are going to be fine. Just relax, will you?' I tried to sound like I was handling the situation very well, but who was I kidding, his expression ripped my heart out. I placed both my hands on either side of his face, bringing him back to reality

'Who are you?' His monotonous voice echoed through my little cottage, as he slowly pulled my hands from his face. Sensing the tension in his voice, I tried to sound confident and consoling as I introduced myself. 

'I am Arianna Stark, and you are?' I inquisitively stared at him after posing my question in a courteous manner.

He paused for a long time as he continued to figure out what the hell was going on with him as it had taken a long time to realise that he had a tongue on him. 

'How did I get here?' He asked, completely ignoring my question. His stony blue eyes, as curious as ever, highlighting the dark circles underneath.

'That's fine, really. You don't have to over-work yourself. You can rest here as long as you want. You see, you were injured pretty badly and I fixed you up.' I said jubilantly, loving the company. 

Although, he did not look convinced, he loosened his shoulders little. 'I'm going into town to grab a few things, do you want anything?' I asked him.

'No, thank you, I am fine.'

'Are you sure you don't want any clothes or supplies?' I coaxed him further. He simply stared back at me, like a lost little bear. Honestly, I just wanted to hug him at that moment for his eyes were resembled melting icicles.  _I'll just have to get the basic stuff then._ I thought. 

'I will be back in an hour, rest up a little, okay?

'I can take care of myself.' He said through his gritted teeth.


End file.
